villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gumm-Gumms
The Gumm-Gumms are major antagonists in the Tales of Arcadia trilogy, appearing as major antagonists in Trollhunters, the first arc, and supporting antagonists in 3Below, the second arc. They were a race of evil trolls led by their king Gunmar who were sealed into the Darklands by Deya the Deliverer, the first Trollhunter. They were determined to invade the Earth, conquer it, and devour all of humanity, until they were almost all eventually slain by Jim Lake Jr., the Trollhunter, through Gunmar's death. Despite this, some of the Gumm-Gumms survived and fed off of the dead Heartstone from the place which was formerly Trollmarket. History Background The Gumm-Gumms are identified by their black-colored skin, their large size and their glowing sickly green eyes of evil. The Gumm-Gumms live only to fight and kill, and are the enemies most feared by the other Trolls. The Gumm-Gumms were originally just unorganized tribes of savage Trolls until Gunmar killed their previous king, Orlagk, and took control, banding them together into a ferocious army. Usurna even selected Aaarrrggghhh as part of Gunmar's Gumm-Gumm army. However, during the Battle of Killahead, Deya the Deliever, was able to exile Gunmar and the Gumm-Gumms into the Darklands using the Killahead Bridge. Unknown to her, however, Merlin and Morgana fought for the fate of the world, with Merlin sacrificing much of his magic to banish Morgana's body into the Heartstone beneath what would eventually be Arcadia. Meanwile, at the Darklands, Gunmar and his Gumm-Gumms plotted to take over the world by causing the Eternal Night, which would block out the sun so they have no fear of sunlight. ''Trollhunters'' Part 2 After Jim (the current Trollhunter) got into the Darklands, he faces Gunmar, but loses, and the latter orders the Gumm-Gumms to take him back to his cell. Eventually, with Dictatious' help, Gunmar learns that the Killahead Bridge still exists, and since Drall wasn't guarding the Killahead Bridge, the former escapes the Darklands with Dictatious, a few Gumm-Gumms, and several Blood Goblins. However, the large amount of Gumm-Gumms were still trapped in the Darklands after Jim, Toby, Claire, Blinky, Aaarrrggghhh, and Draal escaped it. Eventually, with the saboteur Usurna's help, Gunmar and the Gumm-Gumms were able to take over Trollmarket, but Jim and his allies are able to rescue a large amount of Trolls from Gunmar's tyranny. Gunmar creates a huge army of Gumm-Gumms, and it's also shown Usurna added some of her own bodyguards as part of the new Gumm-Gumm army. Part 3 Gunmar soon announces that he will go to Morgana for help on bringing about the Eternal Night. Aaarrrggghhh disguised as one of the Gumm-Gumms, heads to Trollmarket, but he is eventually exposed. However, he is able to save himself and rescue Dictatious (who has now been betrayed by Gunmar) from Trollmerket. Eventually, Morgana and Gunmar cause the Eternal Night, with the former killing some Gumm-Gumms to cause it. Gunmar stands there and does nothing about it, showing he does not care for his minions. During the Eternal Night, the Gumm-Gumms go berserk in Arcadia while Gunmar and Angor Rot corner Jim (who now became a troll, or half-troll), but Jim reminds Angor of the hero he once was, before resuming his fight with Gunmar. Jim eventually kills Gunmar, causing him to shoot out orange-red rays from his body, thus killing the Gumm-Gumms part of Gunmar's army by turning them to stone and shattering their stone corpses. ''3Below'' Part 1 The Gumm-Gumms also appear in 3 Below, during the Eternal Night. It's shown that the Akiridion aliens Aja, Krel, Varvatos Vex, and Zadra have used their advanced technology to also kill several Gumm-Gumms, thus helping protect Arcadia. Part 2 In Trollmarket, on the way to get Gaylen's core before General Morando does, Aja, Krel, Toby, and Aaarrrggghhh manage to fight off several zombie Gumm-Gumms in the way, which feed off of the dead Heartstone to survive. Description The Gumm-Gumms are distinguished by their black-colored skin, their large size, and their glowing green eyes of evil. The Gumm-Gumms live only to fight and murder and are the enemies most feared by the other Trolls. The Gumm-Gumms were originally just unorganized tribes of barbaric Trolls until Gunmar killed their original king, Orlagk, and took control, while banding them together into a fearsome army. Their main goal is to take control of the surface and devour all humans. Known Gumm-Gumms *Gunmar (leader) *Bular (deceased) *Orlagk (deceased) *Gumm-Gumm Army *Aarghaumont "AAARRRGGHH"!!! (formerly) *Dictatious Gallery Med trollhunters ver12.jpg|Bular with his Gumm-Gumm army. Gumm-Gumms Season 2.jpg|Gunmar, Dictacious, Gumm-Gumms, a Goblin, a Nyarlagroth (top right), and a Stalking (top left) in the Darklands. TH-character-gunmar.jpg|Gunmar. Bular.jpg|Bular. Navigation Category:Hostile Species Category:Mongers Category:Trolls Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Warlords Category:Monsters Category:Hegemony Category:Genocidal Category:Man-Eaters Category:Murderer Category:Military Category:Terrorists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Dark Knights Category:Barbarian